


Sweater

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: It took Sakura two steps to feel at home once again. Wearing his sweater was nothing compared to being in his arms like this.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Half a Heart" by One Direction.
> 
> "So your friend's been telling me  
> You've been sleeping with my sweater  
> And that you can't stop missing me  
> Bet my friend's been telling you  
> I'm not doing much better  
> 'Cause I'm missing half of me."

The sound of rain filled the surroundings. Sakura hugged herself as the crisp air tickled her even while she was seated in her living room. Irritated, she sighed, pulling her hands out of her –  _ his _ – sweater's pockets to get her hot chocolate on the center table. But the flavored liquid didn't even appease her. 

It's been like that for days – weeks, even – wherein it was either Sakura or the skies that cried. It was a cycle she wanted to get out of, but no strategy seemed to work.

She had tried watching drama series, but it only made her heart ache all the more. She had tried working out, but the reps only made her more exhausted from the inside out. She had tried going out with Ino, but having to talk about things only caused the memory of  _ that night _ to resurface.

If only she was already employed, she could have distracted herself through her job. But none of the companies she had applied to had contacted her yet so she had no choice but to be stuck at home and stay like this.

Sakura took a sip of the hot chocolate once again, eyeing her living room that held so many memories that she already missed. Her gaze landed on a picture frame atop the fireplace, and that's when her eyes began brimming with tears.

This time, both her and the skies cried without a care in the world.

Placing the mug back on the table, Sakura chuckled humorlessly before wiping her tears with the hem of the sweater's sleeves. "You haven't even left yet." She shook her head and then sighed, with her eyes still fixed on the picture frame that held a photo of former lovers with their linked hands. "But I already miss you so bad."

Sakura rested her head against the couch, hoping that the thoughts of what could have been would quickly be banished tonight. 

Until someone knocked.

With a sigh, Sakura stood from the couch and wore her pink slippers towards the door, not even minding to fix her messy bun for she was sure that it was only her best friend checking on her.

"Ino. I told you I'm fine and you don't always have to check on m—"

But there was no Ino outside the door. 

Instead, standing in front of her as she held the doorknob was no other than Sasuke, the guy she was with in the photo on top of her fireplace.

Sakura parted her lips to speak, but words failed to come out. For a few moments, they simply remained still, with the sound of rain and the gush of wind as their background.

Sakura knew there was no point in being silent. They shouldn't be seeing each other, so whatever Sasuke's reason to visit her was must be important. They shouldn't be wasting time.

"Sasuke," she breathed. "What are you...doing here? Did I forget to return to you anything?"

Obsidian eyes didn't meet hers while they remained fixed on what she was wearing. Her gaze followed his, causing her to stiffen but not because of the cold. "Oh. Uhm, give me a moment. I...uh, I could change into my sweater so you could take this alre—"

"You still wear it."

Her heart dropped. He wasn't supposed to see her wearing his favorite sweater that he lent her so many months ago. It was her fault for wearing it again and again in the past weeks as if holding on to it for dear life because it's the only thing that kept her alive. 

"S-sorry. It's thick and it's been so cold these days. I...don't worry, this is clean so you could take it once I—"

"No. I'm not here for that." Sasuke finally looked up to her.

She then noticed how disheveled his hair was and how vivid the dark circles under his eyes were. She slightly gasped at the familiarity of how he looked, for that was the same look she has been seeing in front of the mirror ever since the past month. Her heart constricted once more.

"Then why...why are you here?"

Sasuke looked away, jaw clenching as if stopping himself from unraveling unnecessary things. Until he said, "I miss you."

Sakura blinked once, twice, not expecting such a confession by her door in the middle of a rainy night coming from the guy she had cut ties with.

She cleared her throat. "That's…that's non-sense. Haven't we broken up a month ago so that we wouldn't have to see each other before you leave?"

"I know." Sasuke glanced at her again. 

"Then why are you here now telling me that?"

"Because I love you. Sakura, I love you." 

The fire in Sasuke's eyes made her want to melt. But she couldn't, not right now.

"I know," she mumbled. "But there's no point, right? You're migrating. I'm gonna be stuck in here. I thought we already chose to accept that fact."

Their eyes remained fixed on each other as the rain continued pouring. No one knew what to do, let alone what to say. After all, it's been over and decided a month ago.

Sakura broke the eye-contact first. "You should go, Sasuke."

"I can't." He took a step forward. "I can't. Until I hear from you that you love me too, Sakura. At least...for the last time. Sakura, I'm leaving in a few hours."

Sakura's tears began to trickle down her face. She finally broke down right then and there. When she looked up again, Sasuke was wearing a pained smile while he slowly opened his arms for her.

It took Sakura two steps to feel at home once again. Wearing his sweater was nothing compared to being in his arms like this.

Sasuke tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her hair as she sobbed against his chest. He then waited, allowing her to cry her heart out before she could say the words he has been dying to hear again in the past month.

"S-sasuke...I love you. I love you so much. I...I don't think I could ever love anyone else in the same way I have loved you. It's always been you, Sasuke. And it will always be you."

Sasuke smiled against her hair, with a tear falling down his cheek. "That's all I need to hear. Thank you, Sakura."

**Author's Note:**

> October 2020 (c) AriannJS
> 
> o - o - o
> 
> I know. I'm sorry. I'm loving angst these days. I hope I haven't broken your heart too much with this, hahahuhu. How are you, guys? In the Philippines, we're currently in the 7th month of quarantine because of the pandemic and I have gone out of the house for only 3 times so far. I miss the outside world so bad! Hope you're all safe and mentally well.
> 
> It's also my birth month so I'm praying that this month would be filled with positive things. Please remember me in your prayers! 
> 
> Thanks & God bless!
> 
> \- A


End file.
